


A Dream Come True

by Madkat89



Series: Only in My Dreams [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Dwarves, Daily snippets of life, Domestic Fluff, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Dwobbits, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Female Bilbo Baggins, Fluff and Humor, HEA, Happily Ever After, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Hobbits in Erebor, Overprotective Dwarves, Pregnant Hobbits, Sequel to Only in My Dreams, Worried Dwarves, all the feels, baby dwobbits, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkat89/pseuds/Madkat89
Summary: Set after Only in My Dreams, follow Fili and Bella and the company as they embark on the next chapters of their lives
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Fíli
Series: Only in My Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621669
Comments: 30
Kudos: 137





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> My lovelies, the long awaited sequel. Enjoy!

Bella snuggled deeper into his embrace, enjoying the steady beat of his heart, even as his arms tightened fractionally around her. She knew that she had scared him when she had fainted so suddenly. Her poor husband still had nightmares about losing her sometimes and today must've felt like one of those nightmares. She was about to apologize again for scaring him when her stomach rumbled and she frowned. She mumbled, "That's right, I still need to eat."

He frowned as well, paling a bit, "I can't believe I forgot that."

He stood without releasing her, cradling gently in his arms. Swooning a bit inside at his strength, Bella said firmly, "Fili! Put me down, I'm not an invalid, I can still walk you know."

He offered her a giddy grin, carrying her out and setting her on the couch, "I know, love. I'll be right back." Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he commanded Kili to not take his eyes off of her before dragging Bombur out of the room.

Bella rolled her eyes, even as Kili came and sat right next to her. Nudging his shoulder, she announced (loudly) to the anxious dwarves, "I'm fine! He just went to get some food since I need to eat. That's why I fainted earlier. Nothing to worry about, I promise."

Dis grinned at that, "Sorry, natha, but telling them not to worry about you would be like telling them all not to breathe."

Bella grumbled but let it got. Dwalin came and sat next to her and she leaned happily into his side. "I'm sorry that I worried you, adad. Still, they shouldn't have pulled you from your patrol." Her eyes narrowed as she looked around the room full of dwarves, chewing absently on her bottom lip as she slowly realized something.

Dwalin carefully adjusted her so that none of his weapons were pressing uncomfortably on her and rumbled quietly, "Of course they should've fetched me, I'm your adad. What are you worrying your pretty head about now, natha?"

She said softly, "I'm keeping all of you from important business, aren't I? I know that Fili had several important meetings this afternoon and wouldn't be back until late, that's why we were having lunch together, in case I was asleep by the time he got back."

He chuckled quietly at that, "Erebor will be just fine without us for an afternoon. It's not every day that you get as wonderful news as we got today, another addition to the family. Let us enjoy it, especially after the fright that you gave all of us."

She asked curiously, "Is it true that dwarven babes are rare? In the Shire, they would be downright scandalized at the amount of celebrating going on over this."

Dwalin though it over carefully before replying, "It's true, that babes are very rare. That Fili and Kili are only five years apart was shown as great favor on the line of Durin. Bombur's youngest was the last dwarf born to us, although there currently are three dams expecting at the moment. That you're expecting as well is a sign of Mahal's favor on Erebor and the line of Durin. To know that you're expecting will also make the dwarves fill secure about the line of succession, especially after all the hardship that we've been through for the last few decades."

She had to smile at that, "I honestly didn't think of that." She suddenly frowned, "Please tell me that we won't have a huge fuss and ceremony over announcing this to everyone."

He chuckled at that, "That's up to you and the lad. You'll probably have to make some sort of formal announcement since he's crown prince and all, but it's more traditional to just have a quiet celebration with friends and family."

Bella reached out and gently tugged on Kili's braid, the younger dwarf still seeming to be a bit shell shocked, "Of course, none of us could ever do things the normal way. Even if we'd tried to keep it quiet, you all are a nosy lot and my fainting didn't help anything. Be sure and tell Tari for me, Kee, when you write her. I want her to find out from one of us instead of through garbled gossip."

Kili beamed at her, "You trust me to share such important news?"

Bella laughed at that, "Of course I do, nadad. Besides, she's your One and my future sister, I want to include her in our joy."

He pulled her into a gentle hug, a huge grin on his face, even as his eyes were suspiciously shiny, "She'll be pleased at the news and I don't doubt that you'll receive either a letter or a visit from her as soon as she finds out."

Bella hugged him back even as her stomach chose that moment to rumble again. Kili said fretfully, "Where is Fili?"

The dwarf in question chose that moment to walk through the door with a heaping tray in his hands, still wearing a large grin. Kili reluctantly released her and moved away so the Fili could have his spot. Crossing the room, Fili told them, "Bombur will be here shortly with food for everyone, I just came ahead so that Bella can eat." He helped her settle the tray carefully across her lap, murmuring quietly, "I wasn't sure what you would want, so I got a little bit of everything for you."

She beckoned him closer so that she could brush a kiss over his cheek, "It looks marvelous, love. Thank you. Now sit and take a deep breath, I'm fine."

He obediently settled onto the couch next to her, pressing his knee gently against hers while he started speaking animatedly with his mother and uncle. Resigning herself to an afternoon of hovering, overprotective yet overjoyed dwarves, Bella dug eagerly into the food. She would need all of her strength, especially as she was growing a little person inside her.

* * *

It wasn't until the evening was growing late and Bella unable to smother her yawns any longer that the company finally departed. Laughing quietly at how his wife resembled nothing more than a sleepy kitten, Fili carefully scooped her up and carried her into their room. She mumbled around a yawn, "Yavanna, I'm tired. I love our family, but if they react this way each time we're expecting, we may not have more than one faunt or whatever baby dwarves are called."

Fili dropped a kiss on her curls as he helped her ready for bed, "Pebbles. Little ones are called pebbles."

Unbraiding her hair and allowing the curls to spring riotously around her face, she said sleepily, "I wonder what we should call our little one. It's neither a hobbit or dwarf, but both."

She was swaying on her feet and he gently guided her over to the bed, "I'm sure that we can figure it out in the morning. Right now, you need to lay down before you fall asleep on your feet."

She climbed into bed and he paused just long enough to shuck his boots and shirt before climbing in next to her and pulling her into his arms. She snuggled into his embrace and then was asleep, her breathing light and even. He tucked her even closer, allowing his hand to rest over her stomach. She was all right and they were going to have a pebble. He was truly blessed. Sending a prayer of thanks to Yavanna and Mahal, he held her and simply watched her sleep, filled with contentment and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm sure that you can tell by now, this will mostly be unrepentant fluff and family feels as our favorite dwarves and hobbit set about the rest of their lives. There will be cuteness and little daily moments, baby dwobbits and (what do you call a baby dwarf/elf? Dwelf? Or something else, please share your thoughts, lol) lots of precious family moments. There will also be tears, but those will hopefully be few and far between and mostly happy ones.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Praying for Happiness, Love, and Peace!
> 
> We are strong together!


End file.
